


【铁虫/双总裁AU】蜘蛛侠的高跟鞋（PWP）

by Loririririri



Category: Marvel comic
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loririririri/pseuds/Loririririri
Summary: 高跟鞋，轻微施虐，电击，口交，dirty talk注意避雷，感到不适请立即退出。





	【铁虫/双总裁AU】蜘蛛侠的高跟鞋（PWP）

**Author's Note:**

> 高跟鞋，轻微施虐，电击，口交，dirty talk  
>  注意避雷，感到不适请立即退出。

标有斯塔克的大楼顶层只剩下了一个人，敲击桌面的声音有规律的在空气中徘徊，却显得突兀又刺耳。直到办公桌边西装皮革的男人今夜第三次眯起眼撇向墙上的时钟，咔哒声才戛然而止——他等了半个晚上的家伙到了。

“可算到了，”托尼低下头理了理丝毫没有凌乱的领带，装模作样的拿起手边钢笔随意书写起来，就像是他刚才一直在做这件事一样。“进来记得关窗。”

“你就这么确定我会来？”身穿红蓝相间紧身衣的人正用违背物理常识的姿势紧贴着天花板，面罩上白色的眼睛眯成两条笔直的线。

这就是今天斯塔克工业的深夜造访者，不再是那些窃取图纸的混蛋、前来找钢铁侠复仇的罪犯以及不请自来的国务卿，而是这样一位真正的英雄——友好邻居蜘蛛侠。与此同时，他还是斯塔克工业总裁最强有力的竞争对手，帕克工业的总裁——彼得·帕克。

蜘蛛侠随意勾着窗户的把手带上了窗子，一只手黏在天花板上平稳的将趴在天花板上的姿势转化为了用一只手半挂着的姿势整个人垂了下来，紧接着又平稳的站到了地上，发出清脆的咯哒一声。

“我不仅知道你一定会来，”托尼闻声干脆的将手上价格不菲的钢笔用力拍在了文件上，撑着桌子将可旋转的办公椅转到了蜘蛛侠的方向，“我还知道这很适合你，帕克先生。”

彼得，也就是蜘蛛侠，现在正穿着他最经典的红蓝战衣笔直的站在托尼面前。面罩被扯了下来拿在手上，露出了里面那张托尼曾描摹过无数次脸。甚至连微微垂眼看着托尼的表情都与上午两家公司签订合同时如出一辙。

一切都是那么的正常，除了……搭配着这一身紧身制服的是一双腥红的高跟鞋。

“很适合你。”托尼仰头仔细打量起面前的人来，“我可以拍张照留念吗？”

“你要真想拍我管得了吗？”彼得嘲讽的扯起嘴角，“把你看那些和你上床的女人的眼神给我收起来。我想你不希望你的眼珠成为我新的藏品。”

“我怎么不知道你还有这癖好。”男人支起身，勾了勾手指示意彼得过来。

“哈，你不知道的事还多着呢。”彼得平稳的踩着高跟鞋走向对方，单手将托尼肩膀摁回黑色沙发的靠椅上，缓缓抬起腿踩上了托尼的大腿根部，尖锐的鞋跟碾过对方的大腿肌肉。

这让托尼瞬间变了脸色，快速伸出手握住了彼得的脚踝以免他再次行凶。

“我再说一遍，别用这种眼神看着我。”彼得觉得自己现在对这种能够居高临下俯视着托尼的姿势有些上瘾，微微侧了侧脖子，舌尖毫无意识的舔过嘴角。

托尼几乎是难以抑制得被对方无意识的挑逗行为引诱的瞳孔放大，笑声从齿间溢出。他轻轻将对方还踩在他大腿上的脚抬到面前，低下头用舌苔舔舐了一下对方还包裹着战衣的脚踝，抬起眼帘不偏不斜得对上了彼得的眼睛，问：“蜘蛛侠，还记得我们上午那一比交易的条件是什么吗？”

“穿着这东西，陪你一晚上。”彼得蹙起眉，用脚尖抬起了对方的下巴。属于蜘蛛侠的能力让他根本不需要去担心因为这个难度极高的姿势失去平衡，他稳稳的站着，也没有去挣脱开托尼握着他脚踝的手。

“完全正确。那现在可以让这个美好的夜晚开始了吗？”

 

…………

臀肉被单手把着，腰也被托尼搂住。对方挺立的器官隔着衣料有意磨蹭着他还尚未发生反应的那处，彼得一手紧握着托尼的领带与他胸口相抵的接吻，另一手则支在办公桌上保持平衡。

温热的舌头在彼此的口腔缠绵，托尼将舌尖不紧不慢的扫过对方上颚，又咬住了对方的下唇轻轻磨蹭着。唾液在口腔中肆意交渡，银白的丝连带着液珠映射在橙黄色灯光下，湿热的鼻息打在脸上，让彼得的喘息声更甚。

相比于为了挑起性欲的激吻，这个吻更像情侣之间的暧昧，但他们两个人都知道，这是其实是一切爆发的前兆。

哒，彼得主动结束了这个吻，他的嘴角还残留着些许晶亮的液珠。他先吸了几口气回复了呼吸，才不紧不慢的又将对方推远了一步。

“我只答应了陪你一晚上，没答应过什么都乖乖听话吧？”彼得问。

还套着整齐的西装的男人哦的反问，对彼得挑了挑眉，“不做爱？”

“当然做啊，为什么不做。”彼得觉得他的问题有些好笑，轻轻一跃坐上了办公桌，将桌上的钢笔资料随手往地上扔开，发出啪嗒一声，“你觉得我们两个人在同个房间里待一个晚上除了做爱还能做什么？打架吗？虽然我知道我就算穿着这个东西把你打趴下也是轻而易举的。”彼得说着，向对方摇了摇脚上的高跟鞋。  
无视了托尼嗤笑，彼得撇了一眼托尼胯下还兴奋挺立着的小鼓包，说：“先请问一下，你这家伙什么时候硬的？”

“你踩我大腿的时候。”托尼倒是毫不避讳的说了出来，一双深不见底的蓝色眼睛注视着彼得，对他接下来要说的话兴致盎然。

“你还有这癖好？”

“你不知道的事情还有很多呢。”

知道对方也是在报复，彼得盯着对方那张挂着笑脸的面孔沉默了半天，才选择不再自讨没趣的换了个话题：“今天换点花样玩玩吧。”

“你想玩什么？”托尼向来都爱极了这种意味不明的话语，特别是当它出自。

蜘蛛侠倒也没急着说接下来的话，只是伸出一只脚勾住了对方的腰将托尼拉了过来，用一只手指点在对方的下巴下，“让我操你怎么样？”

“你这样其实更像是在诱惑我？”

“哈……得了吧，要你现在把我惹怒了连还手的能力都没有。”

被轻视的男人装模作样的露出一副惊讶的表情，一只手覆上了对方支撑着身子的手背，另一只则圈住了彼得对着他的手，将它们用一种信徒拜见真主般诚恳的姿势捧在胸口。  
“是这样吗？蜘蛛侠先生……”

男人低下头吻了吻彼得的之间，而正当彼得想嫌弃的抽出手来时，咔哒一声，一抹红金色映入眼帘。

“哇哦，”彼得还是一脸嫌弃的挣开了对方温热的双手，扫过了现在正平静的躺在他手腕上的东西——一副满是钢铁侠风格的手铐。

“纳米技术。喜欢吗，甜心？”

“哦，你认真的？新研发出来的技术你拿来干这种事？”纳米技术是他们两家公司正在同时进行的项目，不过在这方面专攻与信息科技的帕克工业本身就带有劣势，让斯塔克工业首先掌握了技术倒也不奇怪。再加上斯塔克总裁的风评行为，这样的高新技术被拿来当情趣工具发生在他们之间仿佛也成了理所应当的事。

“你真觉得这样一个手铐能拷住我？我会伤心的，甜心。”彼得模仿着对方的语气哧笑一声，这才是他觉得愚蠢的部分。

“当然困不住你。”

看托尼脸上的笑意有增无减，还得寸进尺的向他战衣的腰际探去，彼得瞬间就像炸了毛的猫一样做出反抗动作，试图去掰断这个正限制着他的手铐——拜托，他今天真的乖乖按要求来赴约本来就是来找麻烦而不是英勇就义的，就这样败在这里了怎么成。

像是料到了彼得现在的反应，托尼瞬间停下动作将手从彼得身上拿开。同一瞬间，电流从手铐内侧如数涌入了彼得的身体，电击的酥麻感使蜘蛛感官都停止了几秒，彼得就这样突然僵直了一下，下一刻软了身子整个向托尼的方向栽去。

“怎么会！”被托尼搂住肩防止他从办公桌上摔下去的蜘蛛侠惊讶极了，他也不说没有和擅长用电的超级反派战斗过，更不是没受过电击，可他身体从未像这样处于酥软的状态过，并且蜘蛛反应连摇都没有摇一下去提醒他危险的到来，这就是真的不可思议了。

看手铐电击的效果比预期效果还要好，托尼的小胡子向上撇了撇，没有用来搂着软绵绵的蜘蛛侠的手探进了紧身的战衣，将上沿向下拉到了对方半瘫软着的性器下端，开始揉捏起来。  
“这没什么好奇怪的，本来就是专门研制出来针对蜘蛛感应的一点小手脚而已。用在现在刚刚好不是吗？”

听彼得细微的呻吟很快便从齿间流出，花花公子满意的继续着他高超的手活。他了解身下的家伙，更清楚怎样能给他带来快乐，让正直的蜘蛛侠翘着屁股对他索取更多。这世界上不会有人比他更擅长这个。

“混蛋…那也行，那你不让我操就算了，我要你帮我口。”在下身被对方挑逗挺立的同时，让他浑身苏软的电击效果也渐渐散去，彼得将双手扣上了托尼的肩，有些恨恨的说。他知道堂堂斯塔克总裁是绝不会就这样顺从他的要求的。  
彼得一直都很讨厌托尼穿西装，更讨厌他穿着西装露出意图不轨的微笑的模样，因为那该死的，总会让他移不开眼睛，并且联想到太多不该想的东西。

“当然，只要是你希望的。”正当彼得以为这家伙会拒绝这个要求的时候，托尼却是有些雀跃的俯下身子抬起眼看着他，“爽到家了就把手插进我的头发里，尽情的宣泄你的欲望，放心我不会介意你的那些东西的。毕竟我会让你知道谁做才能真正让你舒服到说不出话。”

“我才不会……”

彼得下意识反驳的话语却被快速用舌尖扫过顶端的动作哽在了嘴里。

前段溢出的液体被托尼灵活的舌尖卷入口中，敏感的头部被含入口腔认真吮吸着。随后又被对方吐出，换做认真舔舐起带着凸起的柱身。男人的动作缓慢而又仔细，硬是不肯落下任何细节。柔软的舌尖扫过了小彼得的每一寸皮肤，就连两颗小球也始终被照料着，被男人熟练的揉捏着。

缓慢的步调虽然一直给彼得带来着难以言说的快感，但却总是一丝一缕的窜入他的体内将欲望搅乱得七荤八素。纵使已经成年了太久，彼得在性事上也依旧只是个处世未深的大男孩，他喘息着，将带着手铐的双手扶上了托尼的肩以防自己一个不慎栽下去。

彼得的身体在经验丰富的男人慢条斯理的侍弄之下开始颤抖。托尼本身也是男人，当然知道怎么样才更能让对方被欲望彻底侵蚀大脑。

“想要可以求我。”托尼轻柔的吻过性器顶端，又用脸刻意的磨蹭起柱身，细碎的胡渣触碰到敏感器官所传来的感受像是千万个小爪子在彼得身上挠抓着，更过分的是托尼还向他快速眨眨眼明示着彼得。

隐忍的呻吟已经难以克制，可帕克总裁终究还是咬着牙颤抖着说了不。

像是意料到了彼得的反应，托尼倒是一脸无所谓的又低下头重新含入了性器开始一下又一下的舔舐吮吸起来。等口腔适应了地方的形状之后，托尼便开始模仿起活塞运动一般开始上下吞吐起对方的性器。

真不知道托尼是从哪里练习来的这些技能，又或是单纯的被别人侍奉多了。彼得倒吸一口冷气忍不住加大了摁在托尼肩上的力度。

湿润的舌头在快速抽插的同时也不忘去照顾到彼得性器上的敏感点，又或是短暂的停止抽插将小球含在口里搅动。男人认真的玩弄着彼得最为脆弱的器官，像是真的在竭尽所能性器让他快乐，又像是自己乐在其中。

在享受着托尼高超的口交技术的同时，彼得无数次，无数次的克制住了真的将手摁在托尼后脑上加快速度的行为，直到最后快感一股脑涌上了头皮，彼得才颤抖的喘息着说：“放开……我要射，让我射。”

“哦。”彼得的那处在托尼的口腔里突突跳动着，男人发出回应的音节时声带带来的轻微震动却在这时成为了那只轻轻煽动翅膀的蝴蝶，极致的快感立即崩塌，却在即将释放的那一瞬间被打回原地。

身下的这家伙使坏的将舌头卷成弧形，恰好挡住了释放一切的口。澄澈的蓝眼睛闪过狡黠的光芒，停下了动作等待着对方的求情。

男孩被这极致却又始终得不到缓解的欲望折磨的眼眶发红，却依旧倔强着不肯示弱，“哈……哈，我真想把你的骨头捏成粉末。”放在对方肩上的双手是唯一的宣泄点，纵使彼得真的无意去用这个方式伤害托尼，却还是忍不住加大了一些力度。

托尼对彼得的威胁丝毫没显示出在意的模样，不甘示弱的用牙轻轻咬了咬他脆弱的性器，像是在对彼得表达着“哦？那你试试看哪个部位更脆弱！”

若刚才的颤动是引起飓风的蝴蝶，现在威胁性的一咬就成了压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。托尼自然也是发觉这个玩笑不应该再继续下去，便还是“好心”松开了挡住铃口的舌头任对方将精液如数射入了自己嘴里。

“你……！”彼得倒是真的没太想到这个自命不凡的男人会真的照单全收下了属于他的液体，一时间也有些慌了阵脚，刚才被恶意的挑逗气愤瞬间荡然无存。

可彼得话还没说出口，就被托尼附上来的双唇封住了嘴。哈，他在想什么。托尼.斯塔克果真永远都有后手。

 

被自己的精液灌满口腔的感觉真的很差劲，既然托尼选择将这些如数奉还给他，那他也绝不能认输就这样乖乖接受。激吻持续进行在这两人之间，精液与津液相结合被灵活的舌头来回搅动着，没有人去享受着这缠绵的纠缠，只是一心想着将这东西如数塞到对方口中。

浊白的液体顺着嘴角流下，滴落在了被蜘蛛战衣覆盖着的鲜红色的小腹上，仅仅只是用舌头挑逗的亲吻不知何时变为了不肯示弱的撕咬，混合的液体不知是滴落在彼得身上的多还是被无意中咽下的多。

但此刻的他们没有人再去关心这些，只是一味的像野兽一般啃噬着彼此的嘴角、皮肤。任血液溢出，铁腥味充斥了感官。

托尼随手摸出了柜子里的润滑油囫囵挤在手上后便探进了对方的后穴，试探性的碾磨起穴口层叠的褶皱。

“哈，”彼得主动叫停了这场无止境的撕咬，“你的办公室果然全是这些东西。”

“什么叫全是啊，要是没这东西你今天晚上就等着哭鼻子吧。”男人主动扯下了领带随意扔到一边，一粒一粒将白色衬衫的纽扣解开到一半。又闲彼得战衣的紧身裤碍事便干脆整个将它拉了下来丢到了地上。却还是没忘在脱下对方裤子之后再将那双腥红色的高跟鞋穿回了彼得的双脚。

帕克厌恶的啧啧了两声，手指轻佻的划过对方胸口，又围着托尼的乳尖玩味的转着圈圈，“怎么样，浑身燥热了？斯塔克。”

“哈。”男人没太在意对方的挑逗，继续认真着他对彼得后穴的扩张，“站下来，你这样不方便我动作。”

虽说帕克与斯塔克向来都合不来，但在这种时候不听话绝对对他没有一丝好处。彼得踩着高跟鞋平稳的从办公桌上跃下，却在落地的一瞬间眼前一白，毫无防备的被托尼正面朝下的摁在了办公桌上，被手铐拷着的双手蜷缩在胸前。

“Fuck！你他妈能别用电击了吗。你还真是个变态吗？”这次电流的大小虽没有再让彼得浑身发软到站不住脚，却还是让他现在只能被迫被按着肩胛骨侧脸贴在桌面上喘息。

“我都说了，你不知道的事还有很多。”斯塔克轻轻拍了拍彼得富有弹性的臀肉，继续着了他的扩张。

男性粗糙的手指探入柔软的穴肉，从外围开始一寸寸抚平着外围的褶皱，却惊讶的发现这次的扩张似乎容易过分了。这时，托尼才发现了不对。

“你自己扩张过了？”

“哈……我也说了，你不知道事还有很多。”

“很好…”彼得的行为挑起了托尼完全的控制欲与占有欲。男人单手解开了西装裤上的拉链，释放出了被束缚着的野兽。

暗色的性器在彼得腰与臀部的交汇处磨蹭着，连带着彼得体内分泌出的粘液布满了被翘臀挤成的狭窄缝隙。

之后，托尼才扶着下身缓缓将头部挤入了向他张合的穴口。却也没有急着如数埋入，而是将龟头在穴口微弱的抽插着，这个行为无疑逼疯了彼得。

“混蛋！……哈…要进来快点进来！”他愤愤的曲起右脚，试图用高跟鞋的鞋跟狠刺向对方的大腿。却不想在即将触碰到对方的一瞬间，一阵电流又一次遍布了全身，双腿因失了力气险些让他跪倒下去，却及时被对方有力的双手环住了腰，托尼的肉柱也趁着这个机会一下插到了最深处。

“！！哈啊！……唔…”要说后入的姿势有什么不好，可能就是……太深了，太深了。彼得控制不住颤抖的将头埋入了环起的手臂，唾液沿着嘴角流下，滴落到桌面上。双腿就算是过了麻痹失力的时期，却还是因为后穴一时间的不适应抖动着。

“你这个……混蛋，都不怕电到自己吗？”彼得不满的抱怨着，虽说这电流的强度对他来说的作用都是短暂的，但他还是对托尼的行为表示不解。他大口喘息着，开合着穴口配合蜘蛛体质逐步适应了后方突袭的异物。

其实托尼现在也不太好受，这样整个插入本也就是自损八百的，再加上刚才的电流其实还真有些没控制住，可他还是用无所谓的语调说：“不怕啊，你不是挺喜欢的吗。”

接着托尼笑了一声，开始缓慢的抽插起来。

就像男人说的，彼得的欲望确确实实被完全挑逗了起来，纵使他再不承认这也是摆在面前的事实。他还是在象征性的反抗几下之后配合起了托尼的动作。

穴内层层叠叠的软肉争先恐后的围上男人的性器，又一圈一圈向内迎合着。温热又狭窄的后穴在电流的刺激下分泌出了更多的液体，伴随着托尼的抽插变得更加强烈的啧水声就是最好的证明。

脚上的红鞋让彼得的双腿显得更加修长，同样也将它的臀推得离托尼更加接近。尺寸惊人的器官随着托尼的动作在彼得体内动作，手铐内侧的仪器在托尼的控制下一只都在间断性的向外发送着微弱电流，纵使是没有先前突如其来的激烈却也还是让彼得的双腿发软，甚至好几次没能站稳向下倾了一下——这个动作却让托尼的性器进入的更深。

“该死……该死…哈…你快把这破东西关掉！”  
彼得的双眼迷离起来，水雾侵蚀了视线。他出声的抱怨都带上了难以自制欲望向外涌动着，这鼓感觉让他的身体成了一个无底洞，即使后穴被填充的满当可灵魂深处却仿佛还是在叫嚣着“还要，还要…”太奇怪了，这一切都太奇怪了。

彼得忍不住呻吟起来。

“可你的乳头已经硬的连战衣都挡不住了，后面的小嘴也从来没有像现在这样快乐的吮吸着我过。你明明很喜欢这些。”托尼将双手搂在彼得的腰肢上，固定住他的身体更加用力的撞击着。俯下身子含住了彼得因为情欲向外探出了一小节的舌尖，“你说对吗？我们纽约友好的邻居蜘蛛侠先生？”

“闭嘴…别……他妈的在这个时候…这样叫我”托尼所说的每一句话他都无法反驳，他的身体也确实因为对方的动作变得更加快乐了，可是他就是……接受不了在自己变成这样的时候被用自己最引以为傲的名号称呼。

“哦我忘了，现在的你已经不一样了。可不是所有人都有钱和这样一位腰缠万贯的总裁做邻居的。”男人刻意回避了对方话语里的含义，稍稍偏了些角度对上了某一点撞击起来，“但他们也想不到蜘蛛侠就报道里行踪亲密的雇主本人，你说是吗帕克总裁？也更想不到蜘蛛侠会像这样满嘴淫水的含着我的东西舍不得放开。帕克总裁会被另一个男人操的合不拢腿。”

“闭嘴…闭……唔啊啊……闭嘴……”  
敏感点正在被戳刺着，让彼得几乎说不出一句完整的话。

“我真喜欢这样的你。”与下半部分连接处的粗暴动作大相径庭，托尼轻柔的捧起彼得的脸轻轻吻了吻他的双眼，用舌尖卷下了对方因为生理反应溢出的泪珠。

环在彼得腰上的手换为了单只，托尼顺着彼得腰部的线条一路探上了对方挺立的乳尖，隔着战衣揉捏起了彼得一直都没有被照料到的点。温热的甬道被逐渐撞击溃散，被接连不断的猛烈撞击带出了嫩粉色的软肉。

舌尖眷恋的在彼得的脸庞划过，冰凉的温度撮刺着他敏感的神经，快感翻江倒海般的覆盖了理智，名为彼得帕克的小舟被兴奋巨浪翻倒，被难耐的海洋吞噬。

直到大脑里的信息仅存下对方抽动着的性器，直到口腔里吐露出的残破音节仅仅只能拼凑出托尼的姓名，彼得无止境的拉着托尼接吻，快乐的声音从声道窜出，湿热的气体环绕在他们周身，彼得终于颤抖着，射出了今天的第二次。

彼得在他的怀里逐渐软下了身子，却还是无而托尼则咬着牙继续在彼得体内动作着。

不应期时不间断猛烈动作让彼得难受极了，可他终究还是没说什么，夹紧了屁股任由男人野兽一样做爱，直到最后托尼才喘息着将精液全部喷洒进入了他的体内，又逐渐放缓了速度。

“该死。”彼得的棕发已经被揉的乱七八糟，即使办公室开着较低的空调他也还是布满了汗珠，“你就不能把你那活拔出来歇会吗？！”

托尼虽是放满了步调，却还是任由没有将性器从对方的穴口拔出，“歇什么？这才第一次呢，蜘蛛。”

“你……！”

他才不会喊面前的家伙钢铁，这辈子都不会。

 

END————————


End file.
